ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Endor (Heartless-Ewok War)
"No escape, little flutter-glow. There will be a great thirst in the forest, almost as great as my thirst for vengeance. And you, Wistie queen, are my newest servant in my battle with Logray and his cursed Ewoks." ―Maleficent kidnaps Queen Izrina The Battle of Endor (Heartless-Ewok War) (エンドアの戦い（ハートレス＝イウォーク戦争）, Endoa no Tatakai (Hātorusu-Iwōku Sensō)) is a battles enacted in the World. The Conflict between The Ewoks and the Heartless. This battle occurs in KH: Chipmunks and Chipettes: A New Legend. The Battle In Game Commanders Heroes Alvin seville.jpg|Alvin Seville 375px-Simon 1990.jpg|Simon Seville 423px-Theodore.jpg|Theodore Seville 1244925633 1637 full.jpg|Britanny Miller-Jamal (Princess of Heart) 1244925651 9341 full.jpg|Eleanor Miller-Jamal 1244925675 8018 full.jpg|Jeanette Miller-Jamal G1Whirl boxart.jpg|Whirl Optimus-prime-transformers-movie.jpg|Optimus Prime Skids mudflap01.jpg|Skids and Mudflap Arcee.jpg|Arcee 250px-JamesTKirk.jpg|James T. Kirk File:250px-MTMTEOmegaSupreme.jpg|Omega Supreme Sailor Moon.jpg|Sailor Moon Tron 2 jeff bridges-.jpg|Kevin Flynn Johnny5.jpg|Johnny 5 Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow The Hedgehog 586px-Lando-AoD.jpg|Lando Calrissian 250px-Rumurleen imdaar.jpg|Ru Murleen 644px-Colonel salm.jpg|Horton Salm 487px-Arvel-crynyd.jpg|Arvel Crynyd 297px-WedgeHelmetless-ROTJHD.jpg|Wedge Antilles Villains File:00 greatsatalokar.jpg|Evil Demon Lokar Neometalsonic88.jpg|Neo Metal Sonic Queen Beryl img.gif|Queen Beryl StarscreamsGhost Galvatron smoking.jpg|Galvatron 300px-ROTF Fallen headchop.jpg|The Fallen C wiseman.jpg|Wiseman Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog Disney Villain Gaston.gif|Gaston Firebird.jpg|Firebird Maleficent.png|Maleficent Shrekthethird1.jpg|Prince Charming File:290px-Xemnas Render (Idle) KHII.png|Xemnas Hunchback038.jpg|Claude Frollo Mummra.jpg|Mumm-Ra 485px-Unicron.jpg|Unicron Cruella De Vil.jpg|Cruella De Vil Madam Mim.jpg|Madam Mim Professor Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath Mother Gothel.gif|Mother Gothel Negaforce.jpg|Queen Metallia Al Capone.jpg|Al Capone Raygar bust.jpg|Dr. Raygar 292px-Palpycropped.jpg|Darth Sidious / Emperor Palpatine Combatants Ewoks Chirpa_(Cartoon).jpg|Ewok Chief Chirpa Asha.jpg|Princess Asha Kneesaa.jpg|Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka (Princess of Heart) Paploo_(Cartoon).jpg|Paploo Bozzie_scolding.jpg|Bozzie Logray2.jpg|Ewok Shaman Logray Deej_Warrick.jpg|Deej Warrick Shodu_(cartoon).jpg|Shodu Warrick FireHose.jpg|Weechee and Widdle Warrick Wicket.jpg|Wicket Wystri Warrick Winda_warrick.jpg|Winda Warrick Teebo.jpg|Teebo Malani_headshot.jpg|Malani Lumat ccg.jpg|Lumat Zephee.jpg|Zephee Latara_glamourshot.jpg|Latara Wiley.jpg|Wiley Nippett_cartoon.jpg|Nippet Salina.jpg|Salina Chirita.jpg|Chirita Chukha-trok.jpg|Chukha-Trok Kaink1.jpg|Ewok Priestess Kaink Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Jason_Lee_Scott.png|Jason Lee Scott Tommy_Oliver.png|Dr. Tommy Oliver Zack_Taylor.png|Zack Taylor Billy_Cranston.png|Billy Cranston Trini_Kwan.png|Trini Kwan Kimberly_Ann_Hart.png|Kimberly Ann Hart Heroes Bumblebee pose3 render 3kn.jpg|Bumblebee Charmyed1.png|Charmy Bee 355px-Chewbacca SWGTCG.jpg|Chewbacca 246px-HanChillinAtChalmuns-ANH.jpg|Han Solo 292px-LukeESB1.jpg|Luke Skywalker Rebel Units Swamp_Soldier.png|Rebel Soldiers Swamp Vanguard.png|Rebel Vanguards Swamp Marksman.png|Rebel Marksmen Rebel Engineer.png|Rebel Smugglers Bothan Spy.png|Bothan Spies WW.png|Wookiee Warriors 579px-SullustanJedi-SWGTCGCF.jpg|Sullustan Firefighters 221px-TwilekNEGAS.jpg|Twi'lek Cops Gungan 1.png|Gungan Technicians Jawa.png|Jawa Mechanics 387px-Polismassans.jpg|Kallidahin Medics X-Wing Rebel Pilot.png|X-Wing Pilots (Space only) Y-Wing Rebel Pilot.png|Y-Wing Pilots (Space only) A-Wing Rebel Pilot.png|A-Wing Pilots (Space only) B-Wing Rebel Pilot.png|B-Wing Pilots (Space only) Rebel Marine.png|Rebel Marines (Space only) Villains 800px-Sark.png|Sark Zoicite.png|Zoicite Jadeite.jpg|Jedite Malachite.jpg|Malachite Nephrite.png|Nephrite 606px-MovieBarricade render1.jpg|Barricade 640px-Bette Midler 4.png|The Sanderson Sisters Duloks Gorneesh swenc.jpg|Gorneesh Boogutt.jpg|Boogutt Urgah.jpg|Queen Urgah Enemies Heartless Pureblood Heartless Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow Gigant_Shadow_render.png|Gigas Shadow MegaShadow.png|Mega-Shadow Darkball.png|Darkball Invisible.png|Invisible Orcus.png|Orcus Bit_Sniper.png|Bit Sniper Neoshadow_(KHII).png|Neoshadow Novashadow.png|Novashadow Gargoyle_Knight.png|Gargoyle Knight Gargoyle_Warrior.png|Gargoyle Warrior Emblem Heartless Soldier KH2.png|Soldier Stealth_Soldier_render.png|Stealth Soldier Deserter.png|Deserter Sergeant.png|Sergeant Commander.png|Commander Lieutenant Heartless.png|Lieutenant Soldier_(KHIIFM).png|Colonel Air_Soldier.png|Air Soldier Large_Body_(KHII).png|Large Body Large_Body_(KHIIFM).png|Fat Soldier Red Nocturne.png|Red Norctune Blue_Rhapsody.png|Blue Rhapsody Yellow_Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera Green_Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem Black_Ballade_render.png|Black Ballade Silver_Rock_render.png|Silver Rock Emerald_Blues.png|Emerald Blues Crimson_Jazz_KHII.png|Crimson Jazz Spring_Metal.png|Spring Metal ScarletTango.png|Scarlet Tango GreyCaprice.png|Grey Caprice StripedAria.png|Striped Aria SapphireElegy.png|Sapphire Elegy PinkConcerto.png|Pink Concerto TurquoiseMarch.png|Turquoise March Emerald_Serenade.png|Emerald Serenade Gravity Force.png|Grape Jam Purple Disco.png|Purple Disco Cherry_Philharmonic.png|Cherry Philharmonic TealTechnopop.png|Teal Electropop Indigo_Wave.png|Indigo Wave CharcoalCharleston.png|Charcoal Charleston Search_Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost Grand_Ghost_render.png|Grand Ghost HoverGhost.png|Hover Ghost Carrier_Ghost.png|Carrier Ghost LivingPod.png|Living Pod Wyvern.png|Wyvern Final_Mix_Wyvern.png|Blue Wyvern Tailbunker.png|Tailbunker Avalanche.png|Avalanche Wavecrest.png|Wavecrest Phantomtail.png|Phantomtail Windstorm.png|Windstorm Dustflier.png|Dustflier Defender.png|Defender Eliminator.png|Eliminator Wizard.png|Wizard AngelStar.png|Angel Star Magic Wing.png|Magical Wing Crescendo-khii.jpg|Crescendo CrescendoFM.png|Loudmouth FlareNote.png|Flare Note Snow Note.png|Blizzard Note BubbleBeat.png|Bubble Beat TornadoStep.jpg|Tornado Step RabidDog.png|Rabid Dog RabidDogFM.png|Bad Dog SnapperDog.png|Snapper Dog Bully_Dog.png|Bully Dog CannonGun-khii.png|Cannon Gun CannonGunFM.png|Li'l Cannon Silent_Launcher.png|Silent Launcher IceCannon.png|Ice Cannon SwitchLauncher.png|Switch Launcher JumboCannon.png|Jumbo Cannon ArmoredKnight-khii.png|Armored Knight Surveillance_Robot.png|Surveillance Robot and Watcher Guardian.png|Guardian Destroyer.png|Destroyer Eradicator.png|Eradicator Red_Armor_render.png|Red Armor Sneak_Army.png|Snaek Army Behemoth.png|Behemoth Destroyed_Behemoth_Render.png|Destroyed Behemoth Arch_Behemoth.png|Arch Behemoth Gold Behemoth.png|Gold Behemoth Behemoth Render KHII.png|Black Behemoth Nobodies Nobody-1.jpg|Dusk Nobody-2.jpg|Dark Number1-XemnasSorcererNobody.jpg|Dark Sorcerer Number6-ZexionIllusionistNobody.jpg|Illusionist Samurai.PNG|Samurai Unversed Flood.png|Flood Scrapper.png|Scrapper Bruiser.png|Bruiser Red-Hot_Chili.png|Red Hot Chili Blue_Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt Yellow_Mustard.png|Yellow Mustard Green_Acid_Vine.png|Green Acid Vine Crimson Ketchup.png|Crimson Ketchup White Sugar.png|White Sugar Monotracker.png|Monotracker Thorn_Bite.png|Thornbite Shoe_Gazer.png|Shoegazer Chest_Spider.png|Spiderchest Arch_Raven.png|Archraven Laser_Bunny.png|Hareraiser Shade_Jelly.png|Jellyshade Illimitable_Tank.png|Tank Toppler Medicine_Bottle.png|Vile Phial Sonic_Blaster.png|Sonic Blaster Vile_Face.png|Triple Wrecker Wild_Bruiser.png|Wild Bruiser Mandrake.png|Mandrake Buckle_Bruiser.png|Buckle Bruiser Chrono_Twister.png|Chrono Twister Axe_Flapper.png|Axe Flapper Prize_Pot.png|Prize Pot Jelly_Ball.png|Blobmob Spring_Loady.png|Glidewinder Imperial Units Stormtrooper.png|Stormtroopers Shocktrooper.png|Shock Troopers Scouttrooper.png|Scout Troopers 329px-Seatrooper.jpg|Seatroopers Swamptrooper1b.jpg|Swamptroopers File:Imperial Engineer.png|Imperial Engineers Imperial Officer.png|Imperial Officers Darktrooper.png|Dark Troopers 332px-TerrorTrooperConcept.jpg|Terror Troopers Blaze Trooper.jpg|Blaze Troopers Frost Trooper.jpg|Frost Troopers CloneAssassin-ROTSGG.jpg|Assassin Troopers Imperial Razor Trooper.jpg|Razor Troopers AT-ST_Pilot.png|AT-ST Pilots TIE_Pilot.png|TIE Pilots (Space only) Imperial_Marine.png|Imperial Marines (Space only) Vehicles Rebel Alliance Vehicles Imperial Unit Vehicles Quotes NEPHRITE: 'All Right, Get Moving'!' ALVIN: 'They're Everywhere In Endor.' (Light Goes On) SIMON: 'Hey! Take the Lights off!' (Light Goes Off) CLU: 'Excuse me? Help us Outta Here I Will Be-- Hey Don't Close them Outta Here And I Crush You With--' PRINCE CHARMING: Avada Kedavra! (Clu Is Killed By Prince Charming) ALVIN: 'Oh No! They Murder all Ewok Troopers! We Have to Get Izrina Now!' (Alvin To Johnny 5) ALVIN: 'One The Signal Who Will activate The Signal!' SAILOR MOON: 'Oh My God... LOOK!' MALEFICENT: (kidnaps Queen Izrina) 'No escape, little flutter-glow. There will be a great thirst in the forest, almost as great as my thirst for vengeance. And you, Wistie queen, are my newest servant in my battle with Logray and his cursed Ewoks.' ALVIN: 'Izirinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!' YODA: 'Vanishing they are!' ALL HEROES: 'QUEEN IZIRINA!' ALVIN: 'No.' YODA: 'Too late we are.' SIMON: ''What shall we do?' '' SAILOR MOON: 'Look! Izirina is going to turn into a Heartless!' OPTIMUS PRIME: 'Maleficent will kill her with a spindle of a spinning wheel! We got to save her!' THEODORE: 'If we don't, she'll perish! What will we do?' JOHNNY 5: (imitating Dr. McCoy): 'She'll be dead, Jim.' CHARMY BEE: 'They Would Be Murdered everything, alvin.' ALVIN: 'I Got an idea, Sir.' (Alvin Slides to Ewoks) ALVIN: 'Hello Kids. It's Time To Defeat Unicron and its Villains' WIDDLE WARICK: 'Its Time For Style! Ewoks Rock!' (The P.T. Flea's Circus Comes to Villains) MEGATRON: 'Wait A Minute!' (Everyone Stops) BUMBLEBEE (As Helmlich): 'Is it Was it Look like themself?' SORA: Steady... MOZENRATH: What's Going on There? IRONHIDE: I Will Began for Circus to its Own Path, as it as Suprise, Why i Can you Tell You? QUEEN BERYL: Squish Them. (All Heroes Gasps) Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Events Category:War Category:Prophecy Category:Heartless Category:Conflicts on Endor Category:Evil plot